¿Dulce espera?
by whatsername15
Summary: Darien no sabe como proponerle matrimonio a Serena y cuando menos se lo espera una conversación ajena lo obliga a tomar una decisión apresurada.


**Aclaraciones:**

**1-Estos personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, autora de Sailor Moon.**

**2-Seria como si Darien no le hubiera dado el anillo a Serena y esta planeando un momento en el que pueda proponerle matrimonio.**

* * *

**¿Dulce espera?**

**Yo, Darien.**

Darien subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Nervioso tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta para entrar en su casa, estaba tan apurado que ni siquiera se quito los zapatos al ingresar. Se dirigió hacia su armario y comenzó a tirar al suelo todas sus ropas. Sabía que lo había guardado ahí. Solo que pensaba darle la sortija a Serena en otras circunstancias, quería sorprenderla, pero los roles habían cambiado.

Estaba seguro de lo que escucho. Sabía que era improbable, pero no imposible.

Sudoroso y con los latidos de su corazón golpeando en sus tímpanos recordó lo sucedido.

**Una hora antes – En la cafetería de Andrew.**

Siempre se veían ahí, en la cafetería de su mejor amigo. Su novia y sus amigas asistían a aquel café de manera cotidiana al finalizar el horario de clases.

Darién bebía un té mientras compartía una charla tranquila con Andrew.

Serena llegaría en cualquier momento.

La puerta se abrió. Cuatro chicas ingresaron, caminando directamente a una de las mesas junto a la ventana, dejando la frase "Cuatro jugos de naranja" en el aire. Ninguna se detuvo a mirar a los chicos, mucho menos a saludarlos.

Darien vio que Serena no estaba en el grupo y desde su asiento pudo observar como Mina narraba una historia, con gestos que denotaban indignación y enfado.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con la intención de preguntar que había ocurrido con Serena.

Las jóvenes no notaban que se encontraba cerca, estaban sumergidas en el discurso de Mina.

Entonces escucho

-Me lo dijo Serena, esta embarazada.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua helada ¿Qué pasaba? No podía ser. Casi siempre había sido responsable cuando estuvo con su novia, solo muy pocas veces no tomaron precauciones.

-Además por el momento no quiere decirle nada. Él es un irresponsable. Lo peor es que no se trata de un solo bebé, al parecer es más de uno o mejor dicho "una" ya que siempre creyeron que tenían solo una hija.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Estaba consternado. Es que todo encajaba. Estaban hablando de él, Serena y Rini. No había dudas.

Giro sobre sus talones y con un gran peso sobre sus hombros tomo su auto. Tenia que hablar con ella.

Al parecer su propuesta seria totalmente diferente a como se la imagino.

**Yo, Serena**

Con mucha impaciencia miraba el horno de la cocina.

¿Cómo podía demorarse tanto en hacer unas galletas? Miraba el reloj esperando que las agujas se movieran mágicamente rápido. Pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Resignada, se echo en el sofá y con el control remoto encendió la televisión. Seria una espera extensa.

Lita le había dado una receta de galletas con chispas de chocolate y le explico detenidamente como hacerlas. Quería regalárselas a Darien, pero quería que estuvieran deliciosas. No como las carbonizadas que siempre le obsequiaba.

El timbre sonó.

¿Es que en ese momento tenía que llegar alguien?

-¿Quién es?- Grito desde el sillón.

-Soy yo- se escucho.

Se quito el delantal de cocina y lo arrojo. Era una sorpresa, no quería arruinarlo.

Corriendo fue a abrir la puerta y se abalanzo sobre su novio, besándolo en la mejilla.

-Darien, que bueno que viniste.

Los dos entraron, con ella pegada a su brazo.

-Es que no estabas con las chicas. Así que decidí venir.

Esperaba que se lo dijera ella. Le daría un poco de espacio. Pero, se moría por preguntarle.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Eh, bueno, yo. Miraba la televisión. Vayamos al sofá- Lo tomo de la mano y ambos se sentaron.

Serena consultaba el reloj constantemente y Darien no para de mover las manos y los pies involuntariamente. El silencio era incomodo.

Desde la entrada se oyó como unas personas ingresaban.

-Al parecer tenemos visitas- dijo una voz masculina

-Seguro debe ser el viejo del novio de Serena.

Ella creyó poder matar a Sami en ese momento. Siempre con sus comentarios inoportunos.

-Serena ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Algo que deba saber?

-Bueno, yo…-No quería decirle nada. Era una sorpresa.

-Pero si se trata de Darien ¿Cómo has estado? –Era la señora Tsukino

-Muy bien. Gracias señora. De hecho vine, porque deseo hablar con ustedes –

La vacilación había confirmado todo. No importaba. Tenia planeado tener esa charla en cualquier momento. Las cosas no cambiarían

La familia Tsukino tomo asiento alrededor de la mesa. Darien estaba de pie frente a ellos. Nadie entendía muy bien de que iba todo eso.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres decirnos muchacho?- pregunto Kenji Tsukino impacientemente.

-Quiero decirles, que quiero casarme con su hija- La voz de Darien era decidida. No parecía una petición, más bien era una afirmación, algo que estaba decidido.

El silencio se prolongo por unos segundos. El ambiente estaba tenso.

Las manos de Kenji golpearon la mesa

-Pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu sabias algo Serena?- El hombre grito rompiendo hielo.

-¡Es maravilloso! – Festejaba la señora Ikuko

Darien sostenía la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y tomo el anillo.

-Permiteme.

Tomo la mano izquierda de la rubia y en su dedo anular coloco un anillo.

Ella lo observaba con estupefacción. Viendo la sortija en su dedo. Era de color rojo, en forma de corazón.

-Te amo Serena.

La chica se puso de pie y salto sobre su novio. Besándolo en los labios. Encerrándose en su mundo. No escuchaba la manera en que su madre aplaudía fascinada con la escena o como su padre lloraba de manera absurda.

-Bueno, sin dudas esto merece un festejo. Iré al almacén y haré un banquete para esta noche- La sonrisa de Ikuko contrastaba con las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro. Tomo a su marido de la mano para llevárselo con ella.

Kenji lloraba exageradamente, de manera graciosa.

Serena se separo rápidamente de los labios de Darién

-Invitare a las chicas.

Estaba muy contenta, su sonrisa demostraba lo feliz que era.

Fascinada con la idea de casarse, un montón de ideas se mezclaron en su mente

¿Seria una fiesta grande o pequeña? ¿Qué tipo de vestido usaría? ¿A cuantos invitaría?

Darien la tomo de la mano y la acerco a él.

-Serena. Te lo pregunto de nuevo ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

¿Algo que tal vez olvidaste contarme?

La rubia no entendía muy bien que quería saber. Vio por la ventana que la luna era visible. Entonces lo recordó ¡Luna!

-¡Si! ¡Luna esta embarazada! Por lo menos de cuatro gatitos.

Las piernas del chico le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al piso con su novia al lado. Todo tenía sentido, las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban. "Ella" era Luna, el "irresponsable" Artemis y "La única hija" Diana. No estaban hablando de Rini. Comenzó a reírse de si mismo. Sin dudas la situación era más original de lo que esperaba.

-Oye cuñado. Solo espero que te la lleves rápido de aquí.

Sami se acercaba desde su asiento. Él chico tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza su rostro tenia una expresión de burla

-Espero que te lleves rápido a mi hermana, porque ese olor a quemado y el humo que sale de la cocina van a matarme.

-¡LAS GALLETAS! – Serena se safo del brazo de Darien y corrió hasta la cocina.

Sin dudas, su propuesta de matrimonio fue más cómica y original de lo que esperaba.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió la otra noche antes de ir a dormir. En medio de mi insomnio esta escena surco mi mente y decidí publicarla. Me pareció humorística. Espero que ustedes me den su opinión, ya sea un beso de Venus o un "Grito mortal" de Sailor Plut para terminar conmigo jaja.

Un abrazo fuerte.


End file.
